Let me Introduce you to
by welshgirl1148
Summary: Hermione and Sirius are about to announce to the hole Order that there isn't just one but two Blacks added to the family.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, the only claim I have to the story is the plot and the new names of the people in the story.**

 **I also want to thank the wonderful (TabiPrewett) for taking the time to read over and beta my story, I am very grateful to her. And for her giving up her time to do it.**

 **But enough of my rambling lets get on with the story :D**

* * *

''Knock, knock, good morning, how are we today.''

Hermione smiled at her healer ''I'm doing alright, can't wait to get home now though, Sirius will be coming back soon he's said he was getting some things done for when we got home, It wouldn't surprise me if everyone is at the house waiting.''

Rachel laughed as she looked at the little girl Hermione was feeding while the boy was currently wriggling around she smiled ''He is just gorgeous Hermione they both are, do the others know that you have a daughter as well?''

''No. Sirius, Harry, Remus and let us not forget Ginny all wanted to surprise the other by walking in with the two of them.'' Hermione said chuckling and shaking her head at her husband and friends antics.

''Oh dear, so how are you feeling about it all it must still be a shock.''

''Yeah I'm alright I guess I'm still shocked but this is a special thing I, we never thought we'd have children what with my problems but instead of just one miracle we have two It's just all so surreal you know.''

Rachel smiled softly ''Yes I understand, your husband seems to have gotten used to the idea quicker than I expected.''

Hermione smiled at the mention of Sirius ''Yes he is like me he's shocked but finds it a miracle I catch him sometimes looking at them both with a I guess you could say a can't get my head around it type of look.''

''He's a good dad, now are you ready to have your final checks.''

''Yes, I'm just done.'

Rachel watched as her patient placed the girl in the cot next to her brother and then approached her when she was done she waved her wand to check her over she made sure to give Hermione a full deep check she wanted to make sure she was alright especially after the blood loss during the birth.

''Okay everything seems to be fine for the moment, but I want you to keep a close watch for any out of the normal hormone changes.'' Rachel informed her. ''After the stress of carrying the babies your tremors could start up again and it is also very important you do not wear yourself down to the point of almost collapsing from the exhaustion.'' she continued, ''As you know it can lead to an attack and for the next few weeks I also need you to take it easy at least until your body is back to how it used to be. We just don't want you to have a relapse, nor do I want to see you in here again for more than the usual check-ups.''

Hermione nodded in understanding she would try her best she didn't want to suffer through the pain again she needed to be at her best for her babies they needed there mother ''I will.''

''Good, now I'll go and get your release papers I'll need you to sign before you can leave, I won't be a moment.''

Hermione nodded and watched her leave before she looked over and saw that her daughter was awake and looking around she chuckled as she remembered Harry's shout of 'I told you so' when there daughters eyes were grey he'd said that while Regulus eyes were brown like hers then Lyra was most likely going to have her fathers grey eyes, ''You are going to have your Uncle Harry, Remus and Daddy wrapped around your little finger madam.''

Hermione chuckled when her daughter gurgled at her ''Yes you know what I'm saying, your going to be such a daddy's girl''

''And Reglus will be such a mummy's boy, hello my loves.''

Hermione smiled at her husband and returned the kiss and watched as he looked over at the twins with a smile ''Hey did you get everything you needed sorted.''

''Yes love, oh look Reglus is awake.''

Hermione was surprised but smiled ''He heard his daddy.''

Sirius could not help but chuckle as he thought about how he could hear all day, every day that he was a father and he was looking forward to his children calling dad. But he would gladly wait to hear it because he didn't want them growing up too quickly. ''Or he just loves listening to his mother talk or he was agreeing with me that he is going to be a mummy's boy.''

Hermione rolled her eyes ''Shut up.''

Sirius just grinned ''So when are we getting out of here.''

''Rachel's just gone to get the forms to sign me out, she did the checks, I'm to take it easy the next few weeks just until my body starts getting back to normal, and that I'm to make sure I don't exhaust myself to the point of collapsing as it could give me a relapse, she also told me to keep alert as there is a chance that I'll experience some tremors as my body returns to how it used to be.''

Hermione quickly explained to Sirius everything that Rachel had warned her about and as she explained it Sirius just nodded to her. Sirius would make sure that his wife was not over doing it because he hated to see her in pain. It still to this day made his blood boil as he thought about all of the pain that Bellatrix had caused her and he wished many times that he would have been around to kill her himself. ''Of course I don't want you to be back in here either. I have already gotten a few days from work and I'm sure that I can take more. It's not like we can't afford it.''

''No, you can't do that Sirius you need to work your head of the Aurors you are needed.''

''Yes but my wife is more important and I'm sure Harry can take over for the time being he is my second after all, I do not want you to be here love I hate seeing you in pain and you hate hospitals so we want to do all we can to make sure you don't' end up in here, I'm sure Rachel won't be impressed to see you either.''

''No your right Mr Black, I've already told her I don't' want to see her in here because she's had a relapse.''

''You and me both.''

''Here you go Hermione if you'll just sign on the bottom and you'll be free to go.''

Hermione was excited and signed the form twice as was requested she'd been kept in for two days just to be sure and for observations ''There''

''Good, well congratulations again, enjoy parenthood and I'll arrange to see you in a couple months time, of course if you have any problems or concerns then you are to come in immediately.''

''Yes I will.''

''Good, right well I'll see you again.''

Sirius grinned when they were alone ''You ready to go home love.'' he'd shrunk the bag and put it into his pocket and when he got a nod he walked over and pulled out the two shrunken car seats' he'd gotten for them and strapped in his son while his wife dealt with there daughter

Hermione smiled when the kids were strapped in they were going to floo and so they'd gotten a blanket to put over them to keep the soot from them ''Okay done.''

Sirius grinned and took his wife's hand as they made there way to the floo room so they could go home he'd also sent of a patronus without his wife seeing to tell Harry, Ginny and Remus that they were on there way home. ''Come on love after you.''

''Grimmauld place.''

Sirius smiled and looked down ''Right come on then son lets go home.'' he stepped into the fire and grabbed some floo powder and making sure he had a grip on the handle dropped the powder and let the flames engulf him before he was stepping out the other side and into there living room.

''Dotty.''

''Master calls.''

''Yes Dotty could you take Hermione's bag to the room please.''

''Of course master, Dotty is pleased to see his mistress and master home with the little master and mistress.''

Sirius smiled ''Were glad to be home.''

Hermione smiled relieved they were home she took Lyra out of the car seat and placed her into the bassinet at the side and was surprised to see that it was larger ''This wasn't as big before.''

Sirius smiled ''I asked Minerva to make it bigger it's permanent so there was room for them both to share of course we can have them sleep in one each but I figured they'd sleep together at least until night.''

Hermione smiled ''Thank you love, I'll have to thank Minerva.''

''Thank her later she and the rest are coming over for a late lunch to see our son boy are they in for a surprise.''

Hermione shook her head ''I wonder how they'll take it.''

''I don't' know but it's going to be a marauder worthy prank.''

Hermione shook her head ''Stop being mean, can you make me a cuppa please and put the bottles in the fridge I'm just going to change these quickly.''

Sirius smiled ''Sure, tea or coffee.''

''Tea can't drink coffee whilst I'm pumping and breast feeding.''

Sirius nodded ''Okay are you sure you don't' want any help.''

''No I'll be alright for now thank you, I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Sirius said smiling as he handed Reglus to his mother and watched her leave with the twins in each arm before heading for the kitchen to make the tea.

Hermione smiled when she saw the changing area as she called it they had plenty of rooms so there was a nursery as well as a play room for when they were older ''Come on then lets get you changed shall we.''

Downstairs Sirius was making the tea when he heard the fire flare three times he knew it was Harry, Ginny and Remus ''In the kitchen.'' he called out to them before returning back to what he was doing.

''Welcome home, where are they.'' Ginny asked excitedly.

''She's just changing the twins I'm making her a cup of tea do you want one?''

''Sure I'll have a coffee, I'm just going to see Mione.''

Harry grinned ''You just want to hold Reg.''

''Guilty, who wouldn't I want to cuddle Lyra as well.''

Harry shook his head and sat at the table with Remus ''I'll have a juice.''

''Tea for me please.''

Sirius nodded and made everyone there drinks and made his way to the table he looked up when he head a squeal and laughter ''What on earth is going on up there.''

Harry chuckled ''Not a clue, so have she seen the room yet.''

''No I cast a mild repelling charm so she wouldn't go there I'll show her later.''

Remus grinned ''She's going to love it pads don't' worry.''

''I hope so.''

''Of course she will Mione loves anything you do she'll probably cry or what ever people do when they just had babies.''

They soon looked up when the kitchen door opened and saw a laughing Hermione holding a clean and changed Lyra while Ginny was holding Regulus and looking a little shocked still. ''Everything alright.'' came Hermione's question looking at the men at the table.

''What was you squealing about.'' Harry asked amused and watched as Remus took Lyra into his arms for a cuddle.

Hermione couldn't help it ''S-she got weed on I was changing Reg first and she said she wanted to do it I told her that she'd need to be prepared as he'll likely wee on her she said and I quote 'No he won't wee on his wonderful godmother' and well he did she stepped back and I took over it was her face she looked astonished at first.''

''What he's got a bloody good aim if his aim is that good, I dread to think what he'll be like at Quidditch.''

''Gin he's not even a week old yet.'' came her exasperated reply

''Never to young to know what they'll play love, James had Harry picked out as seeker pretty much straight away.'' Sirius said chuckling as he kissed his wife and sat next to her placing the tea in front of her.

Hermione shook her head ''God help me what ever possessed me to try have children with a marauder this is a recipe for disaster.''

''I'd say your intelligence, both your tempers, your wand skills, his mischief well they are going to be a force to reckon with.'' Harry informed her.

''True and it's worse because they'll have the smarts to do things without getting seen or caught because they will have covered themselves brilliantly.'' added Remus smiling at his god daughter.

Hermione chuckled ''Minerva already said she dreaded having a boy take over Sirius she's going to have a heart attack when she finds there's two future Blacks.''

''She'll probably say she needs to retire before they attend'' Ginny chimed in laughing with the others

Remus was content snuggling his god daughter ''Did you ask Luna after.''

''Yes she come to see us not long after you guys left she told me she would be happy to she spent some time with them and then she said she was going away to search for some creature or something in brazil so she said she'd come see them before she leaves she'll only be gone a couple months or so.''

''Strange mind that one.''

''Sirius don't' be mean.''

''What I don't' mean it in a bad way love but you got to admit she is a bit strange with all these bumble something's and nargles what ever they are.''

''Or the crumple horned snorcak.''

''Harry!'' Hermione said shaking her head ''Yes she is a bit eccentric but it's her she's a great friend and will be there if ever we need her to be.''

Sirius grinned and kissed Hermione ''I know love I was just teasing.''

Remus nodded ''I thought Luna had the ability to see things for what they were and sometimes saw something more than we ever could.''

''he's right she had the ability to look out the box and it helped many times.'' Ginny said smiling at the thought of her first friend she'd grown up around Luna.''

Sirius nodded ''Happy there Moony.''

Remus grinned ''Of course how couldn't I be.''

''Don't' blame you they are brilliant well I am there father and Mia is there mother they couldn't be anything but brilliant.'' Sirius said quite smugly.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friends comments but smiled anyway as they all talked about many different things ''Have you told Mione about the lunch.''

''Yes''

''Who's coming exactly.''

''Oh just the usual Kingsley, Minerva, Albus, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur and victory oh and Arthur and Molly'' Sirius said informing Hermione of who they could expect.

''Oh so the Order then.'' Hermione said chuckling.

''Yes we can have the draw then and announce the winner can't remember what everyone chose.'' Harry said furrowing his brow trying to remember.

''Well at least Arthur and Molly never bet.'' Hermione looked up when she saw the amused look on Ginny's face ''What your joking.''

''Nope, mum scolded George and Harry for setting it up and then dad said he'd bet and mum just sighed and said that since everyone else was doing it she might as well just so she wasn't the only one who hadn't bet.''

Hermione looked at Ginny in shock as she was told but chuckled she'd never expected that ''Well I never expected that Arthur maybe but not Molly.''

''I know I think George almost fainted when she said she'd bet.'' Ginny said laughing.

''What time are they coming.''

''Around 2 Minerva needs to make sure everyone is covered so they can come over, Fillius is covering for them to come I believe.'' Sirius said answering his wife's question.

Hermione smiled she was looking forward to seeing Minerva ''That's good I'd like to see Minerva I've not see her for a while.''

two hours later Hermione was feeding the twins upstairs when she heard the sound of the fire go neumerous times she knew that everyone was arriving this was confirmed when her husband walked in to see her ''Hey''

''Hello, love everyone's here there in the kitchen I told them you'll be down with him in a minute.''

Hermione smiled she'd just finished feeding and winding them and handed Lyra to her father ''You take her I'll have Reg we can suprise them together.''

Sirius grinned ''come on.''

Hermione and Sirius made there way down stairs Hermione entered first and smiled when Everyone greeted her ''Hey.''

''Oh Hermione he's so small, what's his name.'' Molly asked excitedly

Hermione smiled ''Let me introduce you to Regulus James, he was born monday around 11:50 pm on the 30th of July and...'' she said looking towards the door waiting she didn't' have to wait long.

Sirius walked in grinning holding a pink blanket ''Our daughter Lyra Lily who was born at 12:10 am on Harry's Birthday the 31st of July.'' he announced proudly.

Hermione smiled ''Regulus James was born the same day as his uncle and Lyra was born on the same day as Harry.''

''Yes so my brother has his namesake to share his birthday with him it's a good way to remember him.'' Sirius said softly.

Hermione stood there with Sirius both holding a child each and grinning at the stunned looks on everyone's faces it was Albus who broke the shock first by congratulating them.

''Congratulations, I didn't' know you were having twins.''

''Me either, imagine my surprise when I had Reg and then Ginny and my healer tells me there's another on it's way I was so out of it I never really registered until later when it hit me.'' she said chuckling.

''And I assume Harry and Ginny are the godparents.''

''Yes Harry and Ginny are Regs godparents while Remus and Luna are Lyra's godparents.'' That seemed to break the trance on everyone as they all began to cheer and congratulate her and Sirius they all got up to hug me and clap Sirius on the shoulder she looked over and Sirius and got a nod from him and they both walked over to Albus ''Professor Dumbledore, would you like to hold the twins, first.''

Albus looked up at them with watery eyes Hermione was simply glowing and motherhood was suiting her well and same for Sirius he could see the pride in his eyes when he spoke of Hermione and the twins he couldn't be any happier they both deserved to be happy them more than most ''I'd be honoured.''

Sirius nodded ''Albus meet Lyra, Lyra this is Albus.''

Albus slowly took the girl into his arms and smiled when Hermione made the same introduction and placed the boy into his other arm he looked down and the sleeping twins when suddently they opened there eyes and looked around he was amazed ''He has your eyes Hermione.''

Hermione smiled ''Yes and she has her daddy's eyes he looks just like Sirius.''

Sirius grinend ''And Lyra is just the spitting image of her mother I am one lucky guy.''

''She is certainly going to be a little heartbreaker they both will.''

''Of course she will she looks like Hermione, and well Regs my son as well so of course he's going to be one.''

Albus happily rocked the children whilst looking down at them he could sense they were powerful how could they not be with both Hemrione and Sirius power they would have no choice but to be as every bit powerful as there parents he looked up and saw Minerva hugging Hermione and chuckled ''Minerva let the girl breath, would you like to hold one.''

Minerva smiled ''Yes I would.'' she soon had the girl in her amrs and then sighed ''I think I'm going to retire.''

''What!'' Harry said in shock ''You can't be serious.''

''Of course she can't becasuse I'm Sirius.''

''Sirius'' Hermione said sternly causing him to chuckle.

Minerva looked at them ''Well I will by the time they come to hogwarts I dont' think I could handle another maurader but now there are two.''

Remus smiled ''What's to say that Lyra won't be more like her mother, same with Regulus after all she is there mother so they'll have her intelligence...''

''That's not a good thing Remus. It means they'll be able to plan things and cause trouble but be clever enough so they wont' get caught or in trouble, and well you three haven't exactly been angles neither has Hermione you have broke many school rules in your time.''

Hermione blushed a little ''Yes but I had no choice Harry got us into the trouble I had to get us out of it.''

''Hey that's not true you were the one who come up with the idea of the pollyjuice and breaking into Snapes store rooms, before you then brew it in the bathroom in our second year and in first year it was you who set Snape's cloak on fire.''

''To save you because I thought he was cursing you...''Hermione began defending herself but soon closed her eyes as she realised where they were.

''That was you?'' came the shocked voice of Minerva

Hermione winced and looked around ''Uh well you see I-I um well.''

''Yes dear Mione tell us, how you kept such a secret.'' Geroge siad grinning

Hermione glared at him ''Well I had no choice I thought he was trying to kill Harry and well my setting him on fire managed to knock Voldemort so he couldnt' curse Harry any more.''

''who did you suspect then.'' Remus asked amused as he looked at Minerva and saw Hermione's cheeks pink with embaressment and Albus eyes twinkling.

''Well I don't know I thought someone older perhaps after all the bluebell flame spell was a second year charm spell and not easy to cast.''

''Well if ayone can do it Hermione can.'' Geroge said grinning ''Yes our Mione could have been a Slytherin and would have shown them how a real one acts, she had a little maurader in her after all.''

''In more ways than one.'' came Ginny's reply as she couldn't resist teasing Hermione which saw Hermione looking horrfied and embarresed at what she was suggesting she ignored the grin on her husbands face ''Ginny!'' she glared as Ginny sat there unapologetic.

Minerva glared at Hermione and then Harry ''You two are going to have to tell us everything soon, There are many things unsloved that I need answers to.''

Harry flushed pink ''We haven't done much honest.''

''What about first year I mean you became freinds...''

''By rescuing her from a troll yes I know.'' Harry finished standing on George's foot making him shut up.

Minerva looked at him ''There is more to that story than your telling me I want to know.''

Albus smiled ''Yes I do beleive it would be very interesting, I too would like to here what you have to say.''

Gergoe grinned ''Well you can ask questions and they'll have to answer truthfully it will be a very good night and game all we have to do is cast the truth spell on them.''

''George! that's not necessary'' she began ''I mean were out of school now I'm 25 and...'' but she was interrupted again by Albus this time.

''And you can just close a few cold cases as the muggles call it.'' Albus said smiling ''yes I do believe we shall do that we can all ask them questions and they have to tell us the truth.''

Sirius grinned ''Come on love you and Harry can't get into trouble it's not like they can give you a detention anymore.''

Harry's grumble of "Want to bet.'' made everyone laugh but soon everyone was holding one of the twins as they were passed around the table and into Molly and Arthurs arms it was strange seeing Kingsley holding a baby but he could see how happy they all were ''Hermione, Sirius.''

Sirius and Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny and realisation dawned on her face and she nodded with a grin ''Tell them.''

Harry stood up pulling Ginny up with him when Lyra was in Remus arms and Regulus in Hermione's with Sirius arm wrapped around her shoulders ''We have some news to tell you all.''

Ginny smiled ''Lyra and Regulus aren't going to have just each other to play with for long as they'll have a cousin to play with one closer to there age as well.''

Molly was confused ''Who, George.''

''No not us, right Ang.'' he began looking at his wife

''Oh god no I'm not pregnant not yet.''

Harry grinned ''No it's not the others its us Ginny is going to make me a father in about seven months time''

Hermione and Sirius watched as Molly grabbed Ginny up in a hug followed by Harry and watched as everyone congratulated the happy couple.

''And Hermione is going to Godmother to our son or daughter of course and we might ask Nev to be godfather I'm not to sure yet, I might just have Hermione.'' Harry added quickly.

Albus was smiling again all the good news was just simply to much for him to take in he was so happy for his favourites Harry and Hermione were his favourites like Sirius, Remus and James were before them ''That is wonderful news, you couldn't' have chosen a better woman to be godmother.''

''Exactly, I mean I know she's my sister and going to be our child's auntie but she needs to be godmother there is no one else I or rather we would want or have it any other way.''

Arthur stood up ''A toast, To Lyra and Regulus may they grow up loved and healthy and the brilliant witch and wizard we know they'll be.''

Kingsley spoke next ''To Harry and Ginny on having a baby, I'm sure the twins will be very happy.''

''To a third generation of Marauders'' Cried Remus and Sirius in unison making Minerva groan and the others laugh.

''To family.'' George began

''To love.'' Shouted Angelina

''To life,'' came fleur and Bill at the same time

''To happiness.'' Ginny said smiling

''To friendship'' Announced Hermione and Harry whilst looking at each other softly.

''To our loved ones that we lost they shall never be forgotten'' Albus finished and they all drunk there glass of champagne that had been poured by George when the announcement of the twins began.

Albus sat back down with Minerva and watched as everyone mingled and chatted whilst they waited for lunch to be finished and smiled this is what they had fought for and they had come out victorious and now a new generation have and will be born and everyone can finally begin to heal.

''What's on your mind Albus.'' Minerva asked softly.

''Oh I was just thinking how everyone can begin to heal as a new generation has been born and will be I am glad I lived to see this miracle, Hermione, Harry, Sirius and Ginny will make wonderful parents Hermione and Sirius already are.''

Minerva nodded ''They deserve to be happy especially Sirius, Harry and Hermione, although Remus is happy too he's got a godchild and will be able to accept the job since Hermione changed the laws to give werewolves equal rights to work and healthcare, she really is a remarkable witch, I just hope the children have inherited her part sense of responsibility.''

Albus chuckled at Minerva's comments he was looking forward to greeting Lyra, Regulus and the new Potter at Hogwarts once again he sighed and sat back content to watch the new parents with the children yes Sirius, Hermione and Harry will do just fine.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **So there it is, I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it, there will be more snippets or extras if you prefer to call it of different times, stages and events through the years uploaded soon so keep a look out for them they of course will be followed on from the first story Surprise.**

 **I now want to take the time to thank everyone who has favourited this story or reviewed this story it means a lot to me. :P**


End file.
